The Uzumaki Clan: Rise of the Legendary Rokudaime
by FishDragon
Summary: When the Kyuubi invades Konohagakure, the Yondaime seals it into his second youngest child, Naruto. The Uzumaki Clan prospers in the years after, but Naruto is subject to unwanted advances by the women in it. [Semi-Dark Naruto] [Incest] [Harem] [Bloodline Naruto] Based on/inspired by Flashfox Tyrell05's Uzumaki Dynasty.
1. Prologue

Based on/Inspired by Flashfox Tyrell05's Uzumaki Dynasty

Neither of us own Naruto

**© Kishimoto**

AUTHOR NOTES/ Rated M for a reason. Contains incest, rape, blood, violence, language, and other misc bad, bad things. Any and all lemons shall be posted to AdultFanFiction dot net for safety reasons. Naruto and harem are all at the age of consent or older, just to be clear. Insert other misc legalese speak here.

First fanfic. Be nice. I'll try to work on some things, so be patient. Editors welcome to help.

/END OF AUTHOR NOTES

* * *

PROLOGUE/

16 years have passed since Minato died, sealing Kurama, better known as the Kyuubi, into his second youngest child, Naruto Uzumaki. One wouldn't think so, looking now, but 16 years ago, after the Kyuubi attack on Konohagakure, chaos threatened to engulf the shinobi village. It took months to nurse its wounds, but it held up well and stood proud and strong, especially to the other ninja villages that might have taken advantage of the attack to inflict even more damage.

One of the major reasons for this was the election of Tsunade of the Sannin. Despite her earlier protests, she inevitably settled into the position, much to the joy of Jiraiya, who had been nominated before she was. Danzo, who had been vying for the position of Hokage after Hiruzen Sarutobi retired, had made his distain heard, but it amounted to naught, and he was still no closer to inheriting the title. Many elected Kushina Uzumaki as a possible candidate, but declined to watch over her family.

Despite being well over 70 years old, Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the Shodai Hokage, barely looked a day over 30. Even with the Uzumaki's incredible healing and stamina, eventually being the Jinchūriki to the Nine-tailed Fox proved too powerful to contain forever, leading to Kushina becoming the next Jinchūriki to the Tailed Beast. Shortly after it had happened, the incident involving the Kyuubi's release became a triple S-Class secret. Fortunately for them both, their status as the monster's Jinchūriki remained a secret, except to the most trusted figures in Konoha. Naruto, however, wasn't as lucky, and although Tsunade's law regarding the confidentiality of his condition kept the younger generation from knowing about the Kyuubi being sealed into him, the older generators anger and mistrust still spread a stigma to his name, even if he was an Uzumaki.

Most of the village was too afraid to mess with Kushina's son, and the ones that weren't quickly learned to keep their distance. While Naruto rarely suffered physical abuse, the mental and emotional torment was almost always present, even in his own home, although for largely difference reasons than those of the villagers you saw him as the Kyuubi incarnate or the demon child…

/END OF PROLOGUE


	2. Not so Quiet Night

Based on/Inspired by Flashfox Tyrell05's Uzumaki Dynasty

Neither of us own Naruto

**© Kishimoto**

AUTHOR NOTES/ Rated M for a reason. Contains incest, rape, blood, violence, language, and other misc bad, bad things. Any and all lemons shall be posted to AdultFanFiction dot net for safety reasons. Naruto and harem are all at the age of consent or older, just to be clear. Insert other misc legalese speak here.

So yeah, insomnia. Woohoooo… Oh well, gives me an excuse to keep writing, while also letting me jam out to "JAP", the opening theme of the Sengoku Basara anime.

And yeah, the prologue was short. Suppose to be. Just to establish what's the same and what's different. I'll try to keep things interesting, which, for now means no Land of Waves arc, largely because theres not really any way to spice it up or make it any different unless you really fuck with it, so yeah, gonna pass. Zabuza and Haku will still appear, just later (and to clarify, I'm not into genderbends, so no fem!Haku. sorry)

/END OF AUTHOR NOTES

* * *

CHAPTER 01/

At 3:00 AM, most of the village is resting peacefully. There's always a few ninja on duty, of course, but on nights as quiet as this, a good number of the ones on duty relax their guards.

Bad call.

One Chunin, sneaking a quick nap in the middle of several heavy boxes filled with merchandise, soon found the earth shaking beneath him and, in a manner unbefitting a ninja, screamed like a little girl as the boxes shock around him and buried him alive.

The source of the disturbance was easy enough to locate: the rising smoke in the Forest of Death practically had _his_ signature on it.

The "demon brat" often caused trouble in the village, but thankfully, all major instances took place just beyond the residential district. But the explosion off in the distance was powerful enough to shake everyone but the heaviest of sleepers awake, and none of them were happy about it.

Even the Hokage, who had just managed to nod off after filling out the last sheet of paperwork, was already nursing a migraine, and the rattling of the desk on her forehead didn't do anything to help. When 2 ANBU arrived to inform Tsunade about the situation as they currently understood it, they quickly ceased their actions as Tsunade gave them the infamous "shut up or I'll turn you inside out" glare. They had enough sense to wait until Tsunade got her headache in check and she allowed them to speak before they informed her about the explosion that happened in the Forest of Death, as well as the most likely culprit. With that piece of news, Tsunade knew her headache was gonna be a royal bitch today.

Elsewhere, in the Uzumaki compound, the clan Matriarch, Kushina, had also woken up when the ground started shaking. After coming around, she quickly looked around for her ninja gear, but after 5 seconds of wondering why nothing was where she had it, she soon remembered 3 key things:

First, this wasn't her room

Second, she was completely naked

And three, a certain blonde wasn't present.

The last one would bother most people, considering what that implied. In the entire Uzumaki Clan, there were only 2 people who lacked the distinctive red hair, and one of them died long ago, while the other was her son.

And she was in his room…naked…

Kushina uttered a curse, as she quickly pieced together that Naruto had left sometime in the middle of the night while she had been sleeping and that large explosion didn't start itself.

Thankfully, her three oldest children were on the nightly patrol, so odds were they were heading directly to the source, but the other 2 were still around, and it would be rather awkward to explain what she was doing in Naruto's room before the explosion, especially considering her lack of clothing. If she had been just any ninja, she would start to panic, but she wasn't a potential candidate for Hokage just for her stunning looks.

With the grace and reflexes of a highly experienced ninja, she easily made it back to her room before either Satomi or Kouta were any the wiser, carefully avoiding their awareness with only a thin bed sheet hiding her nudity. Quickly putting on a customized set of Anbu armor, she avoided her childrens detection as second time as they quickly made their way from Naruto's room to hers. By the time they opened the door to her room, she was well on her way to where her second youngest son was more than likely to appear.

Unlike the ANBU, who assumed that Naruto would still be lingering in the Forest after that little display, Kushina knew of a private little place Naruto thought no one else ad known about. She had been willing to play his game for a while now, but this time, he needed to know there wasn't anywhere he could hide that she couldn't find him…

His latest attempt at using _his_ chakra had really put him in hot water this time.

For the past few years, Naruto discovered his "stowaway", merged to him through his father's seal. While he had been a bit panicked at first, he eventually realized that the seal was quite solid, and the giant furball in his gut wasn't getting out anytime soon.

The next few weeks after that, Naruto had started to make regular visits to the Kyuubi, whom he learned almost 2 years later was named Kurama. Eventually, they stopped trying to pick a fight with eachother and, oddly enough, came to an agreeable relationship.

Naruto had been given more than a sizable amount of grief in his life, and now that he finally understood why, he felt like yelling at someone, mostly his father. Eventually he calmed down, and Kurama, having no where else to be, just patiently let Naruto vent out all that bottled up anger at him. By the time he was finished, Naruto felt slightly better, but yelling only relieved so much of his anger, and that was a topic Kurama excelled in.

For a great demon said to cause natural disasters, Kurama came across as quite tame, if not utterly bored, but over a decade of being trapped in the gut of a little kid tended to do that.

Kurama had been able to share Naruto's perceptions of the world, namely through sight. He had been there from day one as Naruto was given dirty looks and vicious threats by the villagers. He also saw the look on Kushina's face as Naruto gre up and slowly inherited more of his father's facial figured. Naruto had been young, and considering all he had was his family, didn't think anything badly of his mother, while Kurama could see very well what Kushina had managed to mask in front of Naruto and the rest of their family, and perhaps even herself.

She saw Naruto as a replacement for her late husband Minato.

While Naruto was too young to remember, Kurama could recount every time she accidentally addressed her son as "Minato" in his sleep. Well over 50 times. Most of the time, it was only when it was just her and Naruto around, although a few times had happened around others, although she was able to cover it up fairly quickly. Having his first direct look at the boy since he was just a baby, he could very easily see the resemblance to the Yondaime, and came close to facepalming the bars that lined up his prison recounting the oh so many instances that anyone who should've recognized him as the 4th Hokage's son somehow managed to not notice the similarities. Granted, not many outside only a few of the clan heads knew that Minato was married to Kushina, but the fact that the boy was the only Uzumaki in history to not have the signature red hair should have prompted SOME type of response.

Never the less, he took a liking to the boy and, although the boy was hesitant at first, he eventually convinced him that he was interested in helping Naruto grow stronger, and to one day become Hokage, if only to see the look of fear on the villagers faces as their "demon" became their new ruler.

While Kurama mused on several of Naruto's earlier attempts to access his power, Naruto had unintentionally managed to bring out a significantly larger amount of it than he could before. While it wasn't even a fraction of his power, Kurama knew there would be some serious fireworks when a Fire-Jutsu he had been practicing as he learned to draw chakra from him became 50x more potent than before, and became a rather large fireball that soon exploded in the middle of the forest and blasted Naruto a considerable distance before he hit a tree and left a 5 inch impression in it.

Once Naruto pried himself out of the bark, he quickly assessed the damage he caused.

In a word: DAAAAAAAMN…

If he had any doubts that nobody heard/felt that before, they were quickly dispelled as Kurama alerted him to the approaching chakra signatures of about a tenth of the total ninja force heading right for them, with more quickly starting to follow.

Naruto quickly dashed his way out of the forest, months of training in leg weights truly paying off tonight as he was well enough outside the forest as the first of his would-be chasers made it to the site of his accidental overkill.

With the realization that his mom and, by extention, his Jonin siblings were a lot faster than almost everyone else currently after him, he made his way to a shabby apartment he managed to purchase almost a year ago.

It was pretty small and crapped compared to the Uzumaki clan house, but the impotant thing was that it was all his, and no one but him and Kurama even knew about it.

Naruto quickly opened the door before locking it back up. After waiting for a passing patrol to go on by, he released the breath he had been holding, and when to the kitchen and quickly take account of his supplies and how long he could stay as the heat died down.

In addition to enough food to last a month, he had everything he'd need for lengthy stays away from home if needed. It took awhile to secretly save up enough money to buy not only the apartment, but everything he'd need to truly have a safehouse, including a change of clothes, some weapons, and other supplies.

After the adrenaline died down, he quickly noticed the state of his attire: the heat from the fireball had caused significant burn damage, the likes of which quickly crumbled as Naruto grasped at it. Taking off the ruins of his black ninja hoodie with an orange whirlpool on the back, he started heading to the bathroom to take a shower before trying to catch some sleep.

When he opened the bathroom door, he was caught off guard not only by the fact that someone had managed to discover where he'd built up a private haven, but they also managed to break in so easily, and without him noticing one thing out of the ordinary. The shock quickly wore off as he saw who it was.

With a small towel around her figure and droplets of water still clinging to her skin, Kushina strained the last few drops of water out of her hair and without visibly acknowledging that she knew he was there, quickly destroyed the smallest hope Naruto had of being able to sneak out before she noticed him.

"What took you so long, sochi?"

/END OF CHAPTER 01


	3. Memories

Based on/Inspired by Flashfox Tyrell05's Uzumaki Dynasty

Neither of us own Naruto

**© Kishimoto**

AUTHOR NOTES/ Rated M for a reason. Contains incest, rape, blood, violence, language, and other misc bad, bad things. Any and all lemons shall be posted to AdultFanFiction dot net for safety reasons. Naruto and harem are all at the age of consent or older, just to be clear. Insert other misc legalese speak here.

Alright, so in less than 3 days I've acquired 18 reviews, 66 favorites, 100 followers, and over 3k views (last I checked) from just 2 chapters. Daaaaaamn.

Getting plenty of favorable responses, which is awesome, plus some food for though by a few of you, which is especially awesome. There's also been a number of points raised up because of the changes I've established, namely Kushina and Mito still being alive and how drastically those changes would influence this point in the story. Things like Hinata's kidnapping, the Uchiha Clan massacre, etc etc. If I decide to do those, I'll have to be creative about that, but its neither here or there at the moment.

Also, I'm being told that the Lemon banning has been toned down significantly since they started the witch hunting, so I'll go ahead and include lemons here, but if I manage to get banned because of them, just look for FishDragon on the AFF site.

A few more things though:

Nearly everyone is around Shippuden age, so that might throw you off if I don't mention it now

Naruto has 1 older brother, 3 older sisters (2 are fraternal twins, so they're not identical), and a younger brother who's around Konohamaru's age here (and Konohamaru is Shippuden age too) The oldest male is Jonin, the "younger" twin is also a Jonin while the older one is a Special Jonin. The last daughter is a Chunin and Naruto and his group are still Genin. The youngest is still an academy student.

There will not be yaoi with Naruto. There might be 2 other characters who are "intimate" with someone of the same sex, but I'm nooooot writing lemons for those. My GF loves yaoi and I love her, but yeah, not happening.

I've never been a fan of filler, so if you guys want filler characters, I'm basically gonna need a summary of what characters in what arc and a condensed explanation of what happens in the arc. I can check the Naruto wiki for the actual characters.

I will be reading reviews, so suggestions on harem additions will be noted. I might include them, or I might not. But I will read and note them regardless.

And one last quick note to one El Frijolero: who posed a review saying, as quoted, "this story reminds me oddly of the story called Uzumaki dynasty", yes, that was intentional, as made by the disclaimer above: Based on/Inspired by Flashfox Tyrell05's Uzumaki Dynasty. It's not going be exactly like it though.

/END OF AUTHOR NOTES

* * *

CHAPTER 02/

Even without her directly looking at him, Naruto could feel the ominous presence in the apartment, making everything perfectly clear: he couldn't run away fast enough to escape her. And the fact that she was in his sloppy apartment, which he once considered his undiscovered private home away from home, made it especially clear that he had no where to hide. So Naruto did the only thing he could under the circumstances: stay still and breathe quietly. Even as she was tiding up her hair in the mirror, she was still very much on alert, and one wrong move, even a blink, would have Naruto pinned face first on the ground with one or both arms twisted behind his back, and his mother would have all the excuse she needed to make his already bad situation worse.

It took only a few minutes for Kushina to finish going through her hair before it was acceptable. Once she finished, she turned around to face her son, only an inch or two taller than her, and proceeded to make her way past him to where he kept his spare clothes, grabbing him by one of his elbows and dragged him off with her.

After finding a pair of his boxers that fit, and one of his white sleeveless shirts that was a bit too small for her figure, she motioned for Naruto to sit down and look away from her as she slipped out of the towel and into her temporary attire.

Naruto, meanwhile, was being surprisingly calm on the outside while on the inside he was sweating bullets. If it weren't for the Uzumaki longevity and Kurama's healing powers, Naruto was fairly certain his heart would have exploded, and wondered just how loud it was beating as it hammered continuously in his ears. It wasn't loud enough to completely drown out the sounds around him though, because he heard her as she told him to turn around.

The shirt and boxers she had borrowed were from some of his older clothes he had outgrown and didn't have time to replace. The boxers showed off Kushina's smooth, cream-skinned thighs, and hugged her butt tight enough to show it off, but not enough to tear it in half at the slightest action. The shirt, meanwhile, suffered a bit more than the boxers, as Kushina's impressive bust stretched it enough that the hem of the shirt showed a few inches of her taut abdomen. His lower body immediately reacted, making Naruto curse inside his head at his body's automatic reaction to the barely dressed figure of his mother. Kurama, however, was impressed Naruto managed to avoid getting hard at the sight of his mother in a towel that threatened to pop off on account of it not being enough to adequately cover her D-cup breasts. Then again, Naruto was scared shitless on account of his apartment being discovered by her, so he had a lot on his mind to tune out the world around him.

But as the shock dissipated and his attention was brought back to where he was at the moment, he quickly shifted the focus of his eyes off her body and to her face, all the while trying to run anything in his mind he could to kill the erection in his pants. Needless to say, it wasn't having much luck, especially since he had to put most of his focus back to his mother as she stared at him with a disapproving look on her face.

After a minute of silence as they stared each other eye to eye, Kushina was the first to speak up.

"What did you do?" she asked flatly. Normally, Naruto would have launched some sort of argument that whatever she thought he did, he in fact didn't do. But considering the circumstances, he couldn't really play the "I didn't do it" card.

"I was practicing, and it just got a little out of hand…" he replied.

"A 'little' out of hand? Whatever you did shook the village wide awake, and the smoke over there implies that you probably destroyed a tenth of it, while another tenth is burning. Just what the hell were you practicing!?"

"It was supposed to just be a simple fire jutsu! I put too much chakra into it and it turned into a giant fireball!"

"Do you realize how much extra chakra you'd have to put into to do that!?"

"I'm sorry, alright!? I didn't think it would end up like that!"

"Well how WAS it supposed to end!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Just like that, the apartment went silent again, and both Kushina and Naruto were glaring at each other, absolutely fuming. Naruto, because his mom NEVER gave him the benefit of the doubt when he tells her he didn't mean to cause so much damage, and Kushina, because Naruto wasn't thinking things through when he pulls stunts like these. While she had no problem putting everyone in their place when they talked badly about him, she really wanted him to stop getting in situations that only gave them more reasons to hate him. Accident or not, he kept making things grow increasingly difficult between the Uzumaki clan and most of the other clans and villagers.

Eventually, the silence wore thin and Kushina spoke one more, less angry than she had been before.

"Naruto, this can't keep happening. Not many people here in the village are fond of you, and incidents like these that keep happening time and time again are wearing down everyone's patience. It keeps making things harder for the rest of us.

"Well if I'm such an inconvenience why not just kick me out then? You'd be back on everyone's good side and if I'm lucky, I'll get to die in a ditch"

"Don't be stupid Naruto, that's not what I meant," Kushina replied

"Well then what did you mean? That I should let everyone beat on me? Make them feel a little better by giving them a free shot on me? Cut off a limb as a peace offering? Or maybe I should take a kunai and cut my stomach open so they can cheer as my intestines start falling out-"

Anything else Naruto might've had to say was silenced by a hard slap to his face by his mother.

"Don't you DARE speak that way ever again.." Kushina said, barely keeping the hurt in voice in check. But her face betrayed the effort.

* * *

Naruto had seen that look a lot when he asked about his dad, so he knew what she was thinking about. 16 years and she still hasn't fully gotten over Minato's death. Sure, a part of her was angry at him for making her second youngest child's life a living hell the moment he decided to use him as the Kyuubi's next Jinchūriki, even if he had a good reason for it.

She was adamant to him about sealing it back into her, but Minato was concerned that even with a new seal, Kushina wouldn't be able to effectively keep the tailed beast as bay, and opted for Naruto as the best chance at keeping it contained.

Even if she did hate him for that, she couldn't just dismiss everything else he did. Being the first to unconditionally accept her, and eventually give her a happy life, along with the joy of being a mother. He was a good husband and father, and a great Hokage. One bad decision couldn't undo everything he did for her and the village, although in the end, it would be Naruto who suffered for it.

While that resentment always lingered, she still missed Minato terribly, although she put on a front when questioned about it. She was able to keep it together pretty well, and even Tsunade couldn't tell that it still ate away at her, despite having similar circumstances with Dan and her brother.

However, around Naruto, it was harder than usual for her to keep the mask on, and as he grew older, looking more like her late husband every year, she eventually broke down in front of him and cried. At first, he wondered why, since it seemed to happen out of nowhere, but things got out of hand quickly afterward. As she cried out, Naruto tried his best to comfort her and, in a way, he did. Unfortunately, it seems that he inherited Minato's way of consoling her, and before he knew it, Kushina smashed her lips to his and, with his mind working overtime trying to process the event that was unfolding, froze as Kushina's tongue made its way into his mouth and caressed his.

Eventually, his body started responding to his mental commands and he managed to push his mom at arms length while he tried to reason with her, but with all that emotion she had been bottling up all coming up to the surface, she couldn't be deterred, and nothing he said ever registered to her,

Even if she was his mom, she was an incredibly attractive woman, and his body didn't discriminate her just because of a little thing like incest. So when she felt his erection, she had all the encouragement she needed to keep going further, and in a night that went by in a blur, Naruto ended up having sex with his mother. As her naked body pressed against his during the night, Naruto felt ashamed of himself for not fighting back harder. Even if she was hurt and needed comforting, he just crossed the line, and even though it often seemed otherwise, he really did care about his mom. But the next part shamed him even more than the sex itself. At first, Kushina appeared to stir, quickly making Naruto panic at having to tell his mother that he basically allowed her to rape him so she'd feel better, but instead, she muttered his dads name and cuddled closer to him. He felt a sharp and bitter pain in his chest, and at that point that feeling always came up whenever Kushina commented on his similarity to his father.

* * *

The same look was on her face, as if she could imagine Naruto going through with his word, only it was Minato in his place.

Kurama, likewise, had gotten to know the expression on her face as she tried her hardest, to no avail, to hide the pain she kept bottled up. Naturally, Naruto had nothing to compare it to when he was younger, but Kurama saw how, in her own way, she focused more on him than her other kids. He also had firsthand account of her thought process, so he knew very well, year after year, how Kushina went further in her subconscious instinct to reconnect with Minato, although the night when she finally broke down and had sex with her own son was unexpected even for him. Naruto, unlike Mito and Kushina, was a lot harder to predict. Kurama couldn't have anticipated that Naruto would end up taking some pages from Minato's book on how to console a woman, especially not the one woman who missed Minato more than anything else in the world. And ever since then, Naruto tried to keep a fair distance from her while Kushina also tried getting closer. What surprised Kurama even more was the amount of effort Naruto had put into separating himself from his fathers likeness. After that night, and the remark on how much he had in common with his dad, Minato's name started leaving a bitter taste in Naruto's mouth, and that's around the time he started harassing the village and spending more time out of his home than inside it. In just a few short years, Naruto had managed to really get under most people's skin from all the pranks he did, in addition to some of the damage his more extravagant ones caused. Kushina, when in mother mode, always got on Naruto's case about it, but the blonde didn't care, as long as his mom stopped seeing him as a backup Minato whenever she needed comfort, although their relationship as a mother and son also deteriorated, as if the sex hadn't already damaged it enough.

Despite the effort Naruto made to distance himself from being similar to his dad, Kushina still saw many of Minato's influences in her son. That night when she crossed the line occasionally played in her mind. At first, she attributed it to a moment of weakness after forcing herself to keep it together for so long that Naruto, who was already a near identical physical copy of a younger Minato, had unintentionally brought it all out the moment he brushed her hair and soothed the in the way Minato himself had done.

Although she should have felt ashamed for forcing herself on her son, she had felt no regret. Sometimes, to her shock and surprise, she'd find herself behaving out of the ordinary. There were times in the middle of the night where instead of walking into her room, she'd get into his bed and cuddle together as close and intimate as possible, then wake up wondering why she was in her son's room. One time, after a particularly bad event where a few ninja ambushed Naruto and left him unconscious for the next three days, she hardly left his bedside. During those three days, whenever she had a moment to herself, she started doing a number of things she couldn't for the life of her recalled why it was so important to do, or what provoked her to do so. Sometimes she'd cuddle against him, and take deep breaths to inhale his scent, which got her thighs rubbing between her legs after a few minutes. Then she'd try to masturbate the itch between her legs away, although with little success until she accidentally bumped Naruto's arm and his fingers made contact with her thighs, which had caused her to shutter in pleasure while her juices really started flowing.

Then, as carefully as she could, she would use both of her hands to guide his to her womanhood and enjoy the feeling of his hands and fingers on her legs, thighs, and inevitably her pussy, the first time triggering a small orgasm that caused her to let out a small moan she was afraid had startled someone in the house until she remembered that it was only occupied by Naruto and herself that day.

On the third day, Naruto groggily managed to wake up, but as soon as he did, he felt something was off. It was hard to tell at first because of some lingering pain and overall soreness, but eventually he realized he was feeling a rather pleasant sensation that eventually overruled the ones caused by the beating. With the one eye he had that wasn't swollen, he glanced to the source, only to find the sigh of his mom using her mouth and tongue intimately on his cock.

She was lost in her own euphoria that she either didn't know or didn't care that Naruto had regained consciousness. She continued working her tongue over every inch of his shaft while using one hand to jack him off. Eventually, Naruto found out where her other was: between her legs as he fingered herself, causing a plentiful amount of juices to flood and stain the bed sheets. Eventually, she pulled her tongue off his dick, which almost made him whimper with disappointment before the gears in his head started moving and his morality turned back on, reminding himself that this was his MOM, and that she shouldn't be doing this with him, nor is he suppose to actually enjoy it.

Before he could open his mouth to break her out of her trance-like state, she quickly swallowed him all the way to the base, which instantly killed whatever he was about to voice. She then proceeded giving him one hell of a deep throat, which took more self control from Naruto than Kurama would've thought possible to not thrust up and into his mother's open mouth.

Eventually, her mouth and tongue proved more powerful than Naruto's self control and he shot wad after wad of cum down his mom's throat, as well as a few smaller bursts into her mouth as she started to pull away. The next sight almost made him jump her right there, regardless of the control he had managed to preserve, as she rolled around the load in her mouth before swallowing, looking pleased by the taste.

He quickly managed to play possum as Kushina tucked away his deflating package and head off to perform a quick task before returning to Naruto's side.

I hadn't been any longer than half an hour, but it felt like forever as once again his mind was crushed between morals and baser instinct. Kurama wasn't much help, as he gave his honest opinion: when everything's all said and done, sex is no less pleasurable just because there's a blood relation involved. In the end, the primal instinct on mating doesn't care about morals, so why bother having them? If anything, morals are the unnatural abominations here, not what Kushina did to Naruto.

Kurama thought about bringing up the boy's father, partially out of amusement, and partially to inflict that small sting Naruto's heart felt whenever his mom brought it up. He knew the kind of effect it would have, but if Naruto was gonna deal with it, he'd have to understand and accept what that pain was and what it meant. But considering how Naruto was physically and emotionally worked over, Kurama thought it best to wait until Naruto had the strength to pick himself back up before Kurama would start pushing him again.

* * *

Back in the present, neither Naruto nor Kushina knew how long they stayed in silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts, while in his prison, Kurama was twitching in irritation. He didn't mind so much when they were yelling, but the silence was unacceptable. Being imprisoned with virtually no chance of parole meant that Naruto and everything he did provided some measure of entertainment that kept the silence from wearing down Kurama's patience and composure at bay. With that, he quickly established a link to Naruto's mind.

'**_What the hell are you doing? Say something already!_**'

'_What's your problem?_' Naruto asked irritably.

'**_Silence is my problem! You too have been quiet for half an hour now and I am sick of it! You could drop a pin on the floor and hear it for miles!_**'

'_So what do you want ME to do about it!?_'

'**_Shout at her, argue with her, apologize, molest her, hell, break down the wall and start walking people up again, I don't care! Just fucking do something!_**' Kurama roared, the silence having worn out its welcome 29 minutes ago.

Before Naruto could respond to the prisoner in his stomach, the Kyuubi preemptively cut off their link, leaving Naruto pretty pissed as well.

Kushina, meanwhile, was eventually starting to stir, having spent the last half an hour living out a "what-if" scenario where Naruto did, in fact, kill himself, and the pain she felt ranked a very close second, if not tied first, to when Minato died from the sealing jutsu he used on Naruto and the Kyuubi. Like her son, she didn't realize that so much time had passed since either of them moved. When she looked at him, his eyes were cast to the bed beneath him with an irritated and slightly pissed off expression on his face. As she moved closer,

Naruto made no acknowledgement that he heard her until she hugged his head in her chest, which made him snap back into reality as he realized his face was smothered into his mothers rack. For the second time that night, his body betrayed his ethics, and not only did he have another hard-on developing, but without his consent, his arms automatically wrapped around Kushina's midsection and circled around in a hug. Shortly afterwards, he felt the side of his mom's head rest on top of his, and they both just stayed like that, with Naruto breathing slowly as the scent of his mother's body flooded his nose, and he felt a compulsion to enjoy it for as long as possible. The comfort in taking in his mother's smell kept him stable. But before long, Kushina pulled away from the embrace and Naruto looked her in the eyes. Naruto felt his mood go sour as his heart felt the familiar stinging sensation that only happened when his mom mused about the similarities between him and Minato.

Or that she needed a temporary replacement.

/END OF CHAPTER 02

* * *

CONCLUDING NOTES/ Ended up being more of a flashback chapter than I had intended and for that, I apologize. I'll try to avoid doing it often, but I figured I might as well set up some previous cases that warrant a future lemon between mother and son.

Speaking of which, if you were disappointed by the "lemons" in the chapter, don't be. They're not actually lemons. More like lemon-flavored gum, to tide you over until the next chapter, which will have a lemon (which is odd, considering how I wanted to avoid lemons until Chapter 10, but what the hell, why not?) /END OF CONCLUDING NOTES


	4. Enter Nori and Akane

Based on/Inspired by Flashfox Tyrell05's Uzumaki Dynasty

_Naruto_ © Kishimoto

AUTHOR NOTES/ **Chapter 4, woohoo, that's 3 more chapters than I thought it'd get to xD.**

**But seriously, you guys are awesome. 27 reviews, 101 favorites, 142 followers, and 6k views, I mean wow. Also, I found a new song to zone out to as I write: A remix of Xion's Theme from KH 385/2 Days. Look for ImUnlikeAnyOther on YT if you're curious.**

**And yeah, Kushina still has some grief to work out. It'll get sorted out sooner or later, but until then it's going to be torture to Naruto.**

**Anyway, this chapter starts with a lemon, so enjoy. **/END OF AUTHOR NOTES

* * *

CHAPTER 03/

Before Naruto could think of a way to stop the inevitable, Kushina's lip made contact with his, and in no time her tongue was wresting with his. Even if his body tried to obey and pull away from the kiss, Kushina's hands kept his head in place as she tried to get more of her tongue into his mouth.

Both of them soon realized that their lungs had been burning as their make out session deprived them of oxygen. Reluctantly, Kushina managed to pry her lips off of her sons, while a thin strand of saliva connected the tip of her tongue to his. With a few deep breaths, Kushina pushed Naruto on his back before quickly mounting him and resuming the passionate make out session.

In his current position, Naruto didn't have the strength or leverage to offer any significant resistance. His hands inadvertently made their way to the outside of his mothers thighs and began gently caressing them, causing her to moan lightly into his mouth. From then on, Naruto felt his hands going AWOL, moving and caressing his mother's body without his consent.

Naruto's hands, although not obedient to their owner, had done wonders on Kushina's legs and ass, and she felt feverishly hot all across her body. When she couldn't handle it anymore, she quickly pulled herself upright long enough to quickly discard the shirt she borrowed. With his eyes glues to her naked chest, Naruto was quickly pulled out of his stupor as his mom started rubbing his hardon through his pants. His body tensed up and refused to budge as Kushina's hand sent shocks of pleasure along his considerable length, even if it was through his pants.

Eventually, she slid off from on top of him long enough to drag his old boxers down her legs with her thumbs. Completely naked now, she started caressing her son's body with hers, earning some quiet moans from the blonde. After a few minutes of torturing Naruto with skinship, she quickly unzipped and removed his pants, rather easily since the heat made the material as strong as wet tissue paper, made evident by how she unintentionally ripped the ruined fabric into tiny scraps, but by the end, Naruto was as naked as her, and she wasted no time straddling him again, with his cock lined up along her pussy lips.

She then used both of her hands to stroke Naruto while her hips grinded her sex against his. The juices flowing from her womanhood soon coated Naruto's cock, and made her work easier as her hands kept his erection sustained, but nowhere close to cumming, which made Naruto's hips thrust every so often in an attempt to build up more stimulation for an orgasm and get it out of his system before his mother got anymore ideas.

Sadly, Kushina knew very well the effect she was provoking and was able to keep things moving at the pace she wanted, which mean Naruto would suffer for as long as she wanted, although this was largely a tease on her part to get Naruto to take the initiative.

When Naruto didn't get the hint and she herself couldn't wait any longer, she lifted her hips off of Naruto and guided his dick to her opening, during which Naruto stared at in a hypnotic state as his cock was freshly coated in fresh juices as she opened her lips to receive him. Again, his rational side argued against him for the immoral act he was about to do with his mother, again, while the other side, which Kurama liked more, insisted on thrusting up and keep going until he was sure she'd be limping until the day after tomorrow, if not longer.

Naruto's inner conflict was soon silenced as he felt the pleasurable sensation of Kushina lowering herself slowly downward until she took him in all the way to the base. Before long, Kushina was bouncing up and bound in her son's lap at a growing pace, while she had his hands sandwiched between hers and her breasts, encouraging them to squeeze and fondle them. After catching her nipples between his fingers and played with them, Kushina gave a shutter and fell forward, covering his face with her breasts.

Quickly resuming her frantic fucking, she wrapped her arms around his head and kept his head in her chest, while the both of them were close to getting a release. Although it was hard to breath, Naruto manages, and her scent once again intoxicated him. Before he could get completely drunk on it, he sobered up considerably when he heard his mother say _his_ name.

No sooner than the name escaped her lips than Kushina climaxed, her orgasm spurring on Naruto to do the same. His hips involuntarily thrust themselves so his manhood was as close to her womb every time he shot out a load.

With that, a tired but satisfied Kushina lay on top of Naruto catching her breathe, with his tool still inside her. In less than five minutes, she dosed off into sleep for the second time that night, but not before leaving one last sour note to the experience when she said, "I love you, Minato…"

* * *

The next morning wasn't much different for Naruto than it usually was after a night of having sex with his mother. She'd act pretty casual as she'd find her clothes and putting them on before leaving him alone in the room, then she'd simply act like nothing happened last night, while he would probably spend the rest of the day in a bitter mood.

His only real satisfaction was that he could open a mental link with Kurama, and the two of them would curse the hell out of each other. Oddly enough, this was one of the ways they got along. Past all the colorful name-calling, mainly Naruto being a "mother fucker" and Kurama being a "freeloading hairball", it was a chance for Naruto to take his mind off whatever was bothering him at that particular moment.

Once he had gotten a quick shower and dressed in some of his spare ninja gear, mainly a black long sleeve shirt with some orange designs along the shoulder and back and black shinobi pants with two lines of orange running down the side of each leg, he and Kushina shared a small breakfast from some of the foodstuffs he had around the house. Neither one opted to start a conversation. For Naruto, he was being bitter about last night, while Kushina had to think about how to handle last night's accident with Naruto training in the Forest of Death. It wasn't as easy as saying, "oh, he just put a little too much into the technique and it could have possibly burned down the village, thanks for understanding."

At times like this, she hated being the head of her clan.

With both of their plates clean, Kushina quickly did the dishes while Naruto wrote down what he needed to replace and pocketed the small piece of paper. When both were done, Kushina led Naruto to the front door and, with one hand clenching firmly on one of Naruto's shoulders, used a Shunshin. The apartment remained silent, while in another part of the village, chances where it was loud enough to start waking the dead.

Meanwhile, Nori, Kushina's oldest child, had just gotten home after spending the entire night and early morning helping the other Jōnin put out the fire in the forest. Even with the Uzumaki stamina, he felt completely worn-out, since he had to provide 70% of the chakra used in whatever water based jutsu he had available to keep the fires contained long enough for others to put them out. Seeing how he was the only one present in the house at the moment, he figured that Akane and Sayuri were still out there, either snuffing out the last of the fire or out searching for Naruto, who clearly wasn't home either. Mom was also likely out there looking for the little troublemaker as well, and chuckled to himself at the comical scene in his head of his mom scolding his little brother.

Nori, like most Uzumaki, had red hair. His was tied back in an imitation of Iruka's haircut, although slightly longer. He wore a red variant of the average Konoha shinobi attire with the standard green jacket over it. His hitai-ate had a green colored cloth that was wrapped around his upper thigh, opposite of the leg with his ninja tool pouch. He also had green gloves with metal plates on the back of them, similar to the hitai-ate, having the villages symbol on them as well. Tied around his left arm was a small white emergency kit, which could treat a wide number of minor wounds and inflictions.

After getting comfortable in the living room couch, he almost dozed off, but then he remembered something vital that he had forgotten about in all the excitement: Jiraiya's latest Icha Icha novels were about to be released and, after quickly wiping away a strand of drool from his mouth and a small nosebleed, proceeded to head out of the house once again, grinning like the perverted sage himself.

* * *

Elsewhere, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Akane kept up her pursuit of her little brother. Unlike most of the other ninja, she had been smart enough to figure out that Naruto would be long gone from the forest, so she had been smart enough to call out her summons, the rabbits, to assist her in keeping tabs on the most likely places she knew of that he could be hiding out. She sent lookouts to some of the other graduating Genin whom Naruto would have been most likely to ask for help, if he was desperate. Meanwhile, one of her summons clocked out, so she had to run halfway across the village to get to the most likely spot she could think of him being: Ichiraku Ramen.

She took a quick stop on a rooftop to adjust her ninja gear, which, in her haste to get on hours ago, was becoming moderately uncomfortable with how tight the Anbu-style flak jacket was against her large bust.

Her shoulder length hair, usually kept in a fanned-out ponytail, hadn't been properly kept in place, so she quickly fixes that as well. The rest of her anbu attire needed only minor adjustments. Her mask, which she only rarely wore over her face on account of it not complementing her bright green eyes, was fastened to a loop on her belt by a piece of thread going through the eyeholes. The mask itself was white, with a rabbit theme. Partially for shits and giggles and partially because of how it made some men shift uncomfortably in their pants, she wore a headband with red bunny ears, matching the shade of her hair almost perfectly.

After getting her attire on order, she resumed her trip to Ichiraku's, and a chance to catch her little brother so she could get first dibs on delivering some punishment for keeping her awake all night. She paused briefly as she heard the sounds of a shinobi sprinting through a nearby alley, oblivious to the racket caused as garbage cans where knocked around haphazardly. Using a few summons she had on hand, she used some wire and other materials to make a trap. After setting it up in less than a few seconds, she waited from her vantage point to wait for whoever it was (Naruto she figured) to trip it.

Unfortunately, the target ended up being her other brother Nori, who after tripping the wire, was launched into the air and into a steel net before being dropped in a well.

"Guuuuah, get me out of heeeeeere!" Nori shouted, the well echoing his pleas for help.

Akane sighed to herself irritably before jumping down and slowly walking to where her idiot older brother was at the bottom of a well.

In less than five minutes, she had Nori out of the well, dripping wet while he mustered up the most comical angry face he could at her.

"What the hell was that for!? You tried to kill me!" he spat at her.

"You just tripped, aniki-baka."

"Just tripped!?"

"Unlike you, a real Jōnin would have seen that trap and stepped over the trigger no problem" Akane said, the statement comically piercing her older brother through the chest before he sat in front of the closest corner and start broadcasting his depression at his little sister's insult.

"No respect, I tell ya…When you're insulted by your younger sister for falling into her trap…" He muttered as if he was half alive.

"Oi, quit sulking and help me find Naruto-baka."

Nori quickly snapped back into reality and took back up facing Akane.

"You mean no one has found him yet?" he asked, slightly worried about his other sibling.

"Not yet. You see kaa-san yet?"

"No, I got home a few minutes back, and I didn't see anyone else there."

"If she's missing, then it could mean ototo-baka has fled farther than we thought…"

"You're not implying he actually left the village, are you?"

"Maybe not, but normally kaa-san would have kept in contact with us if she was pursuing him for this long."

"Naruto is more likely to be hiding out somewhere in the village while waiting for the matter to calm down."

"If he is, than he better be prepared to remain hidden for months. A whole forest almost caught on fire."

"I know. I was there all night making sure it didn't, and I'm exhausted from it."

"But not tired enough to stop you running through the alleys like a madman."

"Well, you see, I actually had a good reason for that," he replied, a perverted grin unable to stop forming. Akane slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead and asked Kami why in the hell she had such a useless perverted older brother. When she removed her hand from her head and was about to lecture her older brother on his addiction to Jiraiya's smut, she saw that he had continued running to his destination with renewed vigor all the while shouting his love of the perverted sannin's work. A tick mark appeared on the back of her head at her older brothers idiocy, before she turned around and punched one of the walls closest to her, causing the entire section of the wall to come crumbing down, revealing a short old man sitting on a toilet seat staring right at her. Akane paid no attention as she soon jumped up to the rooftops and headed to Ichiraku's once more.

Meanwhile, after Akane was out of visual range and earshot, came to a skidding halt before changing his direction, heading for the Hokage's Office, hoping that his mom had found Naruto and brought him before the Godaime and they were quickly working out the matter. Otherwise, things might really go from bad to worse if others started suspecting Naruto of deserting the village.

/END OF CHAPTER 03

* * *

CONCLUDING NOTES/ **Hope you guys enjoyed the lemon :P**

**Anyway, this chapter and the next are mostly to establish Naruto's other siblings. Right now you guys know of Nori, the oldest child, who is a big fan of Jiraiya's novels and, like him, proud to be a pervert, and Akane, an ANBU whose also the younger of the twin sisters. Nest comes the other twin, another sister who is a Chūnin, and the youngest of the bunch.** /END OF CONCLUDING NOTES


	5. Enter Sayuki and Satomi

Based on/Inspired by Flashfox Tyrell05's Uzumaki Dynasty

_Naruto_ © Kishimoto

AUTHOR NOTES/ **10k views now. *whistles* Maybe I'm just easily impressed, but its still pretty awesome.**

**This next chapter will show off the last 3 siblings, then hopefully I'll get to some actual plot. Some other noted to keep in mind at the moment:**

**Mizuki never told the secret to Naruto: he found that out by himself one day. He doesn't know how to do Shadow Clones yet, so speak up now if you want him to have it or not because you guys have until I start writing the next chapter to decide. And lastly, other than Guy's team, I'm reworking the Genin squads. Basically, each Jōnin teacher keeps 1 of their students from the cannon while the other 2 are from the other teams. If you guys want Kurenai to teach the girls, you have a chance to vote "yay" or "nay" on that too, otherwise I'll do the standard 2M1F format for teams. Again, until I start writing, I'm open to suggestions.**

**And now, back to our regularly scheduled programming. Also, bacon is delicious.** /END OF AUTHOR NOTES

* * *

CHAPTER 04/

After roughly 10 hours of around-the-clock firefighting work, the Forest of Death was no longer in danger of completely burning to the ground. Of course, after the fire had been put out, they had to take account of all the damages and being what would be a long and time consuming endeavor to repair all the damage. Thankfully, one of the ANBU there sped things up considerably as few trees grew from the ash in minutes, although he was exhausted afterwards and there was still plenty of scorched earth left bare.

For now, with most of the hard work done, the shinobi on duty were relieved of their shift as another wave of Jōnin continued recording the damages and helping out however they could. One of the Jōnin, or rather, _Special_ Jōnin, could now catch her breath before joining the manhunt for Naruto.

The first order of business was to head to the Godaime's and see if anyone had already beaten her to the little blonde troublemaker, though she hoped not. If Kushina was in on the search though, odds are likely that she'd already gotten a hold of him and he was receiving an earful from Tsunade-hime.

On the Special Jōnin's way to the Hokage, she saw a familiar pervert with red hair heading in the same direction. She decided to jump down and give the baka a good scare.

With expert precision, the Special Jōnin jumped from her high ground right on top of the sprinting Jōnin, pinning him to the ground with a knee to the back as the figure cursed for being caught off guard twice in one day.

"So where were you off to, Aka-pervert?" the figure on his back asked.

"The new Icha Icha novels came out today. I wanted to get an autographed copy before they sold out."

"Got turned around a bit, doncha think?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean," Nori said casually as he dug out a booger with his pinky finger before flicking it off to the side.

"You think I wouldn't know which direction you should be sprinting if you were really after an autographed copy of your softcore porn? All that comes out of your mouth is drool and semi-incoherant ramblings when it comes baka-sannin's novels." Nori's composed expression visibly cracked as the figure behind him had landed on the mark: he really COULDN'T keep his mouth shut when he was talking about Icha Icha, so it made sense that someone paying attention would know that he was heading in the wrong direction to get a copy.

He really had to think of some better excuses for the next time he got caught.

"Alright, fine, yes, I was off to see Tsunade-hime."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blonde setting fire to a certain forest now, would it?"

"As a matter of fact it is. It's been hours, but neither I nor Akane-chan have heard from kaa-san since the fire started," Nori explained, feeling the pressure on his back decrease as he mentioned the Uzumaki clan head.

"What do you mean you haven't heard from kaa-san!?"

For the first time since he had been jumped, Nori was able to register whose voice he was hearing. Finally being allowed to get to his feet, he saw that it was another of his sisters, Sayuki.

Unlike Akane, who was eye level with him, Sayuki was significantly shorter, barely equal in height to their youngest brother, Kouta, who was only 12 years old. And unlike her twin, who was a textbook example of sexy, Sayuki was more like a top contender for kawaii. Her long red hair, fastened to long twintails on either side of her head and bright blue eyes certainly had helped, although Nori would prefer that she not dress so…provocatively.

She had thigh high black socks that revealed a small amount of skin before disappearing into her black spandex short shorts. Tied around her waist was a small brown coat she occasionally wore when she actually felt like being modest, though it barely even acted like a makeshift short skirt when she did wear it. Her top left a good amount of her belly exposed before a spaghetti strap top covered her chest (flat as a cardboard). Her left arm had a small kunai pouch tied around it, and a her Hitai-ate was wrapped like a belt around her waist.

Despite her small stature, she was one hell of a firecracker to piss off, especially when it came to her body, and her twin Akane was the only one known to survive making fun of her for it. Sometimes Nori would join in on the teasing, but many broken bones and other horrible experiences of pain were usually the price he had to pay for a few laughs at her expense.

Even if he was the one literally looking down at her, he felt like the insignificant bug as she glared deep into his soul and threatened to murder it with a rusty spoon up his urethra. So he quickly jumped back to put a bit of distance just in case Sayuki accidentally 'snapped' after he told her what he knew sofar after his conversation with Akane.

While she quickly adopted a scowl on her face after the mention of her twin's name, she never the less listened up until Nori had finished before she gave him another stare, although it was filled with significantly less murdering intent.

"You don't really believe he'd leave the village, do you? He just became a Genin yesterday. Leaving the village just now would be such a stupid move."

"Naruto isn't too particularly bright and he's pretty hardheaded, but I seriously doubt he'd leave the village right after being officially declared a ninja to Konoha. Hell, if he wanted to leave the village, he would have done so before he became a ninja and it would become a death penalty to leave the village without authorization."

"So then where do you think he is?"

"Probably holed up somewhere. At some point, he had been buying some spare ninja equipment, although I've never seen him using them at home, so I'd imagine he found a place where he could stay low if he had to go under the radar for awhile."

"How could he hope to hide somewhere? Someone's bound to find him."

"I dunno, but he's a lot more creative and unpredictable than we tend to give him credit for. I've honestly tried a few times myself to follow him to his hiding spot, but either he picked up on me pursuing him, or he was just being cautious. I tell you I've tried following him over a dozen times, and each and every one has been in different parts of the village, like he never uses the same path twice, and used the entire village as one big maze that only he knows the shortcut to the big red X.

"What about kaa-san?"

"Mom's a lot better at tracking than I am. Wouldn't surprise me if she actually knows where Naruto's hiding place is," Nori calmly explained, chuckling on the inside as Sayuki's expression changed to being comically pissed.

"What do you mean, 'she probably knows where he is!?' "

"Please, Sayuki-chan, it's mom we're talking about here. She probably knew about it right from the start, but kept it quiet because she wanted to make sure that, in an event much like this one, she could get there before him and catch him by surprise. I mean Naruto's good, but he's not that good yet."

"Well then why haven't we heard anything about her catching him yet?"

"Probably because she's trying to figure out how to handle this. Unlike Naruto's last escapades, he really caused a lot of damage. Thankfully, it was safely outside the residential district, but the fact remains that whatever he did was something pretty serious if it managed to shake the entire village awake. As the clan head, Mom's gotta figure out how to handle this diplotatically."

"Kaa-san's never been one for being diplomatic," Sayuki stated, both of them sweatdropping at the memory of how she told them years ago how many of the other shinobi had given her the nickname Red-Hot Habanero.

"Yeah, Mom's probably gonna have to really work at it to smooth this incident over with the shinobi and civilian council. If possible, I want to make it to Tsunade before mom does with Naruto and try to smooth everything out between us and the rest of the village."

"Well then, it looks like we're both going to see Godaime-sama," Sayuki said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Nori was sweating a storm on the inside. Playing mediator between his mom and Tsuande was hard enough, but with Naruto and Sayuki thrown in, even he couldn't guarantee he'd get things smoothed out.

'_Kami help us all…_'

* * *

Back at the Uzumaki Clan household, Satomi, the last daughter, was practicing her taijutsu skills against a couple of wooden practice dummies. She had bee practicing a new fighting style that worked by going under, around, or over her opponents and deal powerful strikes while they were off balance. While wooden dummies couldn't fully test out the form, Mito made it clear that she had to get the fundamentals down before she could try it out on live opponents. One of the first things Satomi notices was how the style because increasingly difficult with larger numbers of close range fighters, so she had to work on effectively dodging 20 or more blows coming from just about everywhere which, to her credit, she was doing pretty well, although it was hard to keep a chain of dodges going and would get struck a few times before Mito stopped her in mid practice to rest up.

Satomi quickly fixed up the strands of her medium-long hair so the bangs framed her face while her ponytail was tied on a small loop before poking outwards. She had on a loose pink robe with blue flowers similar to a kimono, only with a shorter cutoff at the bottom, exposing her legs quite a bit, but allowing more movement and mobility on her legs, while the sleeves of the robe were tied above her elbows. Tucked into her obi sash was an ANBU tanto Akane had given her as a gift, as well as a few senbon for when she needed a few quick throws.

Her pale purple eyes scanned her arms and legs, looking for new bruises forming while the older ones were covered in bandages. Out of all the Uzumaki children, her recovery rate was still better than a normal persons was, but not by much, so her bruises still took awhile to fully heal, although on the upside, her immune system was off the chart and no known or unknown poison had yet to take the wind out of her, let alone cause significant harm, although neither her mother nor Tsunade wanted to test how much or how long she could fight especially deadly poisons and toxins.

As Satomi took a break from her exercise, she couldn't help but worry about Naruto and the rest of her family. She knew he tended to get caught up in some pretty serious trouble from time to time, although last night made the other times look like harmless pranks (mostly because over half of them were just that, but the other half tended to be pretty bad when a group of people tried to pick an actual fight with him).

Mito noticed the concern on her pupil's face and decided that the both of them could do for a walk around the village. Even though Satomi wanted to get the basics of her new form down, she admitted that she couldn't really bring herself to focus and agreed. Besides, it would be awhile before Kouta came back from the academy, meaning it was likely to be just her and Mito for the time being.

During their walk, Mito had reflected on her favorite 'niece' and her progress with the new form she was learning. Sure, there were a number of improvements to be made, but all considering, she had most of it down after just 5 minutes. If she had kept it up, she'd be ready for live targets as soon as tomorrow. But right now, her mind wasn't in it, since she had only heard along with Kouta sometime later that morning that there had been an explosion in the Forest of Death, and Naruto was the most likely culprit behind it. Since then, her other brother and sisters had been either helping to stop the fire or to track Naruto down, and her mother was gone as well, presumably for the same reasons.

Before long, they had made it, without Satomi's knowledge, to Naruto's favorite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen. Chuckling to herself at her students expense, Mito ordered them each a quite brunch, taking the time to enjoy the meals that Naruto would gave gone through in seconds.

Ayame had tried to lift Satomi's spirits with conversation, which partially succeeded. Meanwhile, Mito and Teuchi held a quiet conversation of Mito filling Teuchi in on the events last night, ignoring the Hokage's quick ruling on keeping the details of last night out of civilians ears on account of the old man and his daughter's history with Naruto as their favorite customer.

Teuchi promised to keep the news to himself, not wanting Ayame to worry about the unpredictable blonde. Mito paid for the meal and had Satomi follow her as they headed to the Hokage Monument for some meditation before they would head back and keep practicing until Kouta and the others came home.

Meanwhile, in the Hokage's office, two of the most stubborn women in the village were about to bash heads, while Naruto could only stand helplessly as his future depended on how well the two got along.

Naruto prayed that whatever death that came would be swift and painless.

/END OF CHAPTER 04

* * *

CONCLUDING NOTES/ **Alright, that's another chapter completed. Hopefully that's enough exposition and we can get some actual plot happening.**

**So here we have Sayuri, who's the older-by-5-minutes twin sister of Akane, although she got the short(?) end of the Uzumaki gene pool, in that despite being around 20 years old, she has an underdeveloped body (basically a pseudo-loli for the people that actually like that sort of thing). As you can imagine, she had some inferiority issues with her twin, on account of not being a full Jōnin and her twins more adult body, which Akane enjoys rubbing in her sister's face. Then we have Satomi, the youngest girl in the family but still older than Naruto. She's a Chunin and is studying under Mito to become a Jonin. Kouta is the youngest child in the family, and is still an academy student along with Konohamaru.**

**So yeah, read the authors note above, got some chances for imput for you guys, so take the moment while you have a chance. **/END OF CONCLUDING NOTES


	6. The Sentence

Based on/Inspired by Flashfox Tyrell05's Uzumaki Dynasty

_Naruto_ © Kishimoto

AUTHOR NOTES/ **This weeks AN is brought to you by, well, me. No one sponsors fanfics xD**

**So this week I'm jamming to Asian Kung-Fu Generations "Sore Dewa, Mata Ashita" or "Well Then, See You Tomorrow" for the Road to Ninja movie. Honestly, I don't usually care for either the band's music, nor do I really care for a great deal of Naruto's movie/anime OPs and EDs. But yeah, this song isn't terrible, and considering how I spam the repeat feature until I'm sick of a particular track, I have to make due with anything that can keep my interest going, and its either this or a Hatsune Mike song (don't really care for Vocaloid songs either, though I watch plenty of YouTubers who do fandubs of the songs, which are pretty good most of the time).**

**Not much to say about this chapter, really. Except maybe that I hope that after I write it, I'll have actually moved some plot forward (writes AN before the actual chapter, prepares to be shot for it)**/END OF AUTHOR NOTES

* * *

CHAPTER 05/

To say Nori was a nervous wreck was like saying Jiraiya was a pervert. And who wouldn't be?

On one end, there was Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin, and the Godaime, who could smash mountains down to gravel in less than 5 minutes with a severely irked expression on her face. And on the other was his mother, who in her youth had been nicknamed for her fiery temper and easiness to provoke, with an equally displeased expression on her face.

And right in the middle of it was Naruto, who had a pretty pissy expression of his own, though he was looking downward, as if something in the carpet had earned his ire. And as if that wasn't enough, Sayuri had followed him to Tsunade's office, although her expression was one of boredom.

Shizune had the day off and, while Nori would've like to flirt with her, i.e. being perverted, he missed her primarily because he was the only one around to play peacemaker between three ridiculously strong kunochi that could cause of serious damage if so much as a toothpick fell on the carpet at the wrong moment.

Tsunade, who had been getting reports about the fire since this whole mess started, hadn't received much sleep, so she was especially irritable that, out of nowhere, Kushina and Naruto had arrived in a shunshin, not even remotely looking worse for wear, meaning that Kushina probably caught her son early on and brought him in after getting some shuteye.

Kushina, meanwhile, was wondering how she could keep her conversation with Tsunade civil. True, Naruto burned a large part of the forest, but she believed him when he said he hadn't done it on purpose, although he still needed some disciplinary action and hopefully encourage him to think about all the possibilities of his actions.

"Oi, so is Naruto-baka in trouble or not?" another female voice questioned, causing every pair of eyes to land on Sayuri.

Tsunade looked even more agitated than before, while Kushina adopted a similar expression, making a note to deal with Sayuri's lack of manners afterwards. Naruto's expression was still pissed, but this time at Sayuri who seemed intent on making the situation even worse for him, while Nori, if he wasn't the highly trained Jōnin he was, would have emptied his bowls and bladder from sheer terror at the feeling that things were going to be exponentially more difficult to keep peaceful. Meanwhile, the suspect in question still retained a bored expression.

In response, both she and Nori were promptly removed, i.e. literally kicked out, of the room, leaving the head count in the office to three. After both women simmered down a little, the soon returned to the task at hand, and for that to happen, someone would have to start the conversation neither was eager to have. When it didn't look like either one would make the first move, Naruto, figuring he was screwed no matter what, starting things off.

"So how much trouble am I in, baa-san?"

Although the blonde's nickname for Tsunade irked her to no end, even if it wasn't far off the mark, she had let it slide in favor of just getting this whole mess done and over with. There would be plenty of time afterwards to get him to drop the nickname.

"Honestly Naruto? Based on the reports I've gotten, the damage was pretty bad, although not as bad as it could've potentially been. I can cut some slack because of that, but that's about as much as taking a few drops of water out of a bucket. Just what were you doing out in the middle of the forest so late at night?"

"He says he was practicing a fire-style jutsu," Kushina replied, effectively letting Naruto know that from here on he was to remain out of the conversation.

"And what kind of fire-jutsu was he practicing that was powerful enough to turn a sizable chunk of the forest into ash?"

"Dunno, but whatever it was, he claims that it was suppose to be a small one not meant to cause all the damage it did."

"Even so, that's what ended up happening, and once the civilian and shinobi council hear about it, what do you think their reactions will be?"

"Does it matter? YOU'RE the Hokage, not them. Whether they like it or not, they have to comply with whatever you decree."

"Riiight, and every time I sweep Naruto's mess under the rug, enough people get it in their minds that, since I won't do anything about it, they should. And their answers tend to rely on something that's either sharp, poisonous, or anything else they can be creative with."

"Then I'll handle them."

"And suppose the rest of the village goes with it, then what? You'll fight every last person, civilian or otherwise by yourself?"

"If I have to, yes."

"And the rest of your family? They might just consider the Uzumaki clan to be traitors to the village, and then you'll have nowhere to go. I know most of your family can handle themselves, but what about Satomi, and Kouta? And let's not forget Naruto, who they're after to begin with. Do you really think they couldn't cause your family serious harm if they all really tried to?"

Both Kushina and Tsunade remained silent, letting that last statement sink in and play out in the Uzumaki Matriarch's head before Tsunade resumed speaking.

"I know it's not fair that they have such prejudice on Naruto. If I could beat it out of them physically, I'd do it in a heartbeat. But as it stands, the best way to help Naruto is to be as unbiased as possible when something like this happens. Even if he is your son and my godson, I have to treat him the same as any other ninja, sometimes even a little more harshly, just to make sure everyone else stays in line to keep him safe."

"But that's wrong!" Kushina yelled.

"And I'm not saying otherwise!" Tsunade hollered back.

"I'm just saying that I can't give Naruto special treatment all the time just because of my connection to the Uzumaki clan or to him. I know that you're looking out for him, but in case you forgot, he just recently graduated to a full Genin. Al some point, he's gonna have to learn how to fight his own battles AND that he needs to think about the potential consequences of his actions."

"And how is he suppose to learn when no one will give him the chance?"

"Not everyone is against you or Naruto here. You've always been one who was more on being self-reliant, but your other kids have found different ways that work to each ones advantage."

"What would you suggest then?"

"First off, we get his punishment settled. In this case, 70% of all his mission earnings will be deducted to help cover the damage to the forest. Then, anytime he's off mission, he's to report to a shinobi of my choosing for training, practice exercises, AND some serious community service until I say otherwise."

Naruto carefully considered the punishment given to him, which, considering the circumstances wasn't as bad as it could have been. The main thing he was worried about was the lack of free time, in addition to not being able to have his usually private practice with Kurama in getting familiar with the tailed beasts chakra. It seems that until Tsunade said otherwise, he'd have to push that aside.

He was then dismissed, although his mother had given him one last glance, letting him know there was still more to the matter and he'd more than likely hear about it after he finished meeting his team for a mission.

After they were sure Naruto wasn't close enough to pick up on the next topic in their discussion, they brought up another matter that concerned him regarding the damage to the forest. Kushina started the conversation, uneasiness present in her voice, which Tsunade couldn't blame her for.

"You don't think…?"

"Honestly, I think it's certainly a possibility. The damage has been reigned in and its pretty bad. He could have accidentally tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra as he was training.."

"But how? He doesn't know about the fox, nor does he know about it being sealed inside of him."

"You remember what it was like. Even if you didn't mean so, sometimes you'd siphon a bit of power from the fox when you got especially anger."

"But what could have set it off?"

"Do you really have to ask, Kushina? Between what some of the villagers say and what others do, he has enough reasons to be angry from now until the next century and still have plenty to hate them for. Take your pick."

"Sometimes it gets especially bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Well after I found him last night, he seemed pretty calm, although this morning he was extremely agitated, but I'm not sure about what."

"Normally he's a pretty strong kid. If it had been anyone else his age, they'd have exploded a long time ago. I've never known many things to really get under his skin, so it must be something pretty heavy if it troubles him that deeply."

"I just wish he'd open up to me more, though."

"Not many kids his age want to talk to their parents about what's bothering them. If he knew about the fox and how you were its former Jinchūriki, he might consider it, but if I recalled, you supported the position that kept him in the dark, believing he'd have a better childhood than if he had that thought plague him every day of his life."

"Some good it did…He almost set an entire forest on fire…"

"Remember Kushina, this is only hypothetical. He may have only accidentally tapped into the fox's chakra, or maybe this was one of his usual efforts to force a jutsu by putting more into it than the usual. He has a pretty sizable chakra capacity, so its probably just him putting more into the technique than he should have."

"But what if it isn't? What if he's actually bringing out the Kyuubi's power, and this isn't just a one-time occurrence?"

"That's why I'm being safe and assigning Jiraiya to teach him during Naruto's off hours. He has a better grasp of Minato's seal than you or Mito, so he's the most likely to find out if Naruto is drawing some from the fox or not."

"Suppose he is drawing from the Kyuubi? Then what?"

"Then Jiraiya can at least teach him to control it safely."

* * *

Once Naruto stepped out, he found his oldest sibling Nori waiting, with the other one nowhere to be found.

"Where's loli nee-san?"

"Sayuri-chan stomped off pretty soon after she got us kicked out."

"Mmm…"

"So, what's happening? Do you know what the verdict is?"

"Most of my mission pay will go to fixing the forest, then someone's suppose to supervise me in my off-hours for as long as baa-san wants."

"Well it's not too bad, all considering, although you'll pretty much have no time to yourself for a long time, I imagine, which I think was suppose to be the real punishment."

"Don't remind me…"

"Did she say who's gonna watch over you? Wouldn't be surprised if mom volunteered."

"No, _kaa-san_ didn't volunteer, nor did baa-san say who was gonna supervise me."

Nori picked up on the agitation in his brother's voice as he mentioned their mother, even though Naruto had tried to keep it hidden.

"Naruto, did anything happen between you and mom last night?" This caught Naruto off guard and put him dangerously close to spilling the beans on it.

"W-why would you think that?"

"Well for one thing, you two have been off the radar for several hours. Akane first though that you had left the village and mom was on your trail, otherwise it wouldn't have taken her 5 minutes to catch you and we both know that," Nori said, noting how Naruto flinched at his brother's estimation of his skills compared to their mothers.

"I for one, think that, as hardheaded as you are, you wouldn't leave the village, even after what happened in the forest. On the other hand, I do believe that you probably have a safe house somewhere in or close to the village, and probably intended to hide out until the ruckus died down."

"You know about the safehouse?" Naruto questioned, wondering if there was anyone who DIDN'T know about his dingy little apartment.

"I know you have one, but that's about it. You're pretty good about keeping it hidden from me anyway. I've tried following you a number of times to it, but you eventually elude me before I can find out where."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Even if his brother knew he had a safe place, he still didn't know where it was, and he couldn't have been lying, otherwise he'd have already found it and seen the compromising position between him and their mother.

"But mom, on the other hand, probably knew about it since day one, and decided to keep it to herself until an occasion she'd need to go there herself, kinda like last night's incident."

Naruto's mood slightly soured at the thought that even when he had tried so hard to find a place out of her reach, she still had him under her thumb.

"So what begs the question here is: If mom did in fact know the location of your safehouse, and could easily beat you to it, then why did she wait until know, only hours later, to bring you in for questioning?

"It's nothing, Nori…"

"Then you can do me a favor and humor me on this," Nori replied, his voice more demanding and serious than it normally was. Seeing that his brother wouldn't take no for an answer, he gently sighed before giving what he hoped was an acceptable bluff.

"Mom found me and just pressed me for some details on the accident and afterwards, we, kinda got into a little fight, before she decided we should get some sleep and meet with baa-san later when we both cooled down," Naruto replied, trying to keep to the truth as much as possible while leaving out the more intimate details of his mom and him going at it sometime after the argument.

"Hmm, that seems reasonable. After something like that, I imagine both of your tensions were running a bit high. Surprised mom would suggest taking some time to calm down though."

"Wasn't really in a position to question it, bro."

"Hmm, fair enough."

"Anyway, I'm suppose to meet my team today."

"Ahh, right. Well I'll see you later, Naruto. Try to keep your nose clean all right? Wouldn't want to get into more trouble then you're already in, right?"

"Mmm…"

With that, Naruto quickly leapt from rooftop to rooftop on his way to the rendezvous spot with his squad, wondering if they've heard about the forest and his involvement with it. Knowing his sensei was a Jonin, there was no doubt that his sensei at least knew about it, although he wasn't sure if his other teammates did.

'_Well,_' he thought, '_I guess I'll know the answer to that question in a minute._'

/END OF CHAPTER 05

* * *

CONCLUDING NOTES/ **Time for some misc facts, just so I don't have to waste future chapters explaining and providing more exposition:**

**Mito wasn't present when Kurama was released from Kushina's seal. She actually went to Suna to check on Karura (Gaara's mother) and Gaara's seal after helping with the process. She tried to dissuade them from doing so at all, but, failing that, at least tried to make sure Gaara's seal was as strong as it could be, so he wouldn't be plagued by Shukaku on top of everything else. She also helped Karura survive the premature birth. After hearing about Kurama attacking the village, she immediately headed back, although was too late to track down the one responsible (still Tobi).**

**And, to be clear, everyone in Naruto's family except Kouta, know about Minato being their father. Kouta's circumstance, being born 4 years after Minato's death, raises some questions by now, but I'm not spilling anything yet :P Feel free to speculate if you want, but I shall neither deny nor confirm anything.**

**Might put down more misc facts in future Concluding Notes, so give em a quick glance over. Saves me from making too many expositional chapters later down the road. ** /END OF CONCLUDING NOTES


	7. The Mission to Taki

Based on/Inspired by Flashfox Tyrell05's Uzumaki Dynasty

_Naruto_ © Kishimoto

AUTHOR NOTES/ **I find myself oddly proud that I finally have a troll review (or at the very least an obvious one :P).**

**Anywho, I'm getting a good amount of opinions that its stupid to have Jiraiya "teach" Naruto how to control Kurama's chakra. Keep in mind that at this point, they don't know for sure that Naruto is drawing on the Kyuubi's power. Out of the three people in the village who understand Minato's seal, Jiraiya is the less likely to set off certain council members who would argue that the Uzumaki Clan would try to sweep the matter under the rug and that Tsunade is letting them get away with it. In short, Tsunade is trying to avoid one hell of a political headache if she can help it.**

**Remember kids, politics is a bitch, and it's a game no one wins. **

**And in other news, I actually went ahead and watched the Waterfall OVA so I could cover that. **/END OF AUTHOR NOTES

* * *

CHAPTER 06/

"You're late, Naruto." Was the first response to the blonde's arrival by one of his teammates.

Looking to the source, Naruto found Shikamaru lying on the ground bored out of his wits. Without a cloud in the sky that day, the Nara boy couldn't oblige in his usual hobby, and an empty sky was just "troublesome."

Not far off from where Shikamaru was napping in the shade were Kiba and Akamaru looking incredibly impatient with the blonde. Before Kiba could throw in any more complaints, their Jōnin sensei Asuma chimed in.

"Well you've certainly been busy, Naruto. I tell ya, I was thinking I'd have to call off the team meeting today," Asuma stated, much to the confusion of Kiba and the mild, if waning, interest of Shikamaru.

"What did Naruto do this time, Asuma-sensei?" Kiba asked, with Akamaru vocally supporting his owner's query.

"It more than likely had something to do with that loud explosion and shaking in the middle of the night last night," Shikamaru replied.

"As a matter of fact, it was, although since Naruto's present right now, that means Lady Tsunade must have already handed him his sentence, as well was giving him an earful."

"So how much trouble DID you get into?" Kiba asked with a wide grin.

"None of your business, dogbreath," Naruto replied, which succeeded in making Kiba pissed off. Before the conversation could get any more heated, Shikamaru asked Asuma what the agenda for the day was, surprising his teammates. Kiba asked him why he wasn't as curious about the incident as he was, which earned him the reply that knowing what happened would be too troublesome. Asuma chuckled at the Nara's response before facing his students to address them.

"Alright guys, in a few months time, the Chūnin exams will be held in Takigakure. It's a smaller village of ninja, but it's been making an effort into being recognized as a force equal to any one of the five shinobi nations. The exams will be hosted there largely in part to see how well the village lives up to its boasting. "

"What kind of ninja do they train, Asuma-sensei?" Kiba asked with excitement.

"That's a good question, Kiba. For the most part, their active shinobi are a complete mystery. So during the few months we have, we'll not only train harder in preparation, but we'll also spend some time gathering whatever intelligence we can on Taki's participating Genin."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Thankfully, the village recently received a mission to escort the villages leader to Taki, so it'll be a good chance to get a peak at the competition. And luckily for us, I accepted the mission not even minutes before Naruto's stunt last night."

"What do you mean, Asama-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well if you had caused that commotion any earlier, then there's a possibility we'd have been denied the mission on account of whatever punishment you had while another team could have accepted the mission in our place. Ideally, there wouldn't be any commotion from you at all, but I know you well enough to guess that it could have been a lot worse if you really wanted it to be," Asuma replied with a smile. Shikamaru and Kiba could both testify to that: if the blonde really wanted to do some serious damage last night, then the entire forest would've been ash by now.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know what we'll be doing for the next few months. Now get ready because we'll be departing the village in a few hours. Report back here once you're ready."

With that Asuma dismissed the Genin to get ready for the trip to Takigakure. Kiba and Akamaru were excited for their first mission outside the village, Shikamaru thought it was troublesome as he calmly walked back to his house to get ready, and Naruto was thankful that his sensei picked a mission that would let him leave the village for awhile.

* * *

After making a quick stop at Ichiraku Ramen for lunch, Naruto hurried to the meeting spot, where he was the last to arrive again. Among them was a male about Naruto's age with long dark brown hair, a green shirt with the left shoulder covered by a piece of armor, gray pants, and a Taki headband, whom Naruto assumed was their client. As he found out, both Kiba and Shikamaru were surprised the leader of the village was around their age, especially considering how the guy flinched as just about everything that made a sudden movement.

Before Naruto could wrap his head around that fact, Asuma began leading the group on its way to the gates just outside the village and not even 10 seconds later, they were outside the gate and well on their way to a fairly uneventful trip to the upcoming site of the next Chūnin Exams.

Once they made it to the site of a large waterfall, the Taki leader, known as Shibuki, announced they had successfully arrived, right before a messenger hawk swooped by and scared him silly. The hawk doubled around with a message for Asuma, After he finished reading it, he crumbled the message up and set it ablaze before lighting up a cigarette and facing his students again.

"Alright guys, we're changing the plan a little. You all stay here and help out with whatever Shibuki asks you to do. I've got to head back to the village to deal with an issue that just sprang up."

The Genin acknowledged their sensei's order before he shunshin'd out of the area.

Much to their dismay, one of the tasks Shibuki had then perform was cleaning up the trash in a nearby stream. In addition, two kids hung around to watch the Konoha ninja while talking about the greatness of their leader Shibuki, much to the confusion and ire of Asuma's students.

Before Kiba or Naruto could comment on the children's misplaced beliefs, a group of enemy ninja shot out of the waterfall and surrounded everyone

/END OF CHAPTER 06

* * *

CONCLUDING NOTES/ **Sorry the chapter's uber short this time. RL issues have made time a luxury lately, so I'm posting what I've got now and can only hope to provide a bigger chapter sometime soon.**

**Something Mystolon brought to my attention was that I can and probably should put all relevant information into the actual story versus these extra notes, which is a fair observation. However, if I present it here, it's more than likely because I don't feel that writing a 5 or more paragraph explanation of it is really necessary. It's probably important to you guys if you're curious, but beyond that, I don't really want to start spamming the story with flashbacks every 500 words in.**

**Also, sometimes I'll just put in some observations from you guys, like with a number of you noticing something off about Kouta's birth 4 years after Minato died. I'm just letting you know it isn't an oversight on my part.**

**And with that, if there's some questions you'd like answered or something you notice, let me know and if I don't plan to cover it later, I'll answer it in the Concluding Notes. Right now this means that you won't find out the answer to Kouta's circumstance by spamming my inbox, since I plan to address that much later. But just about anything else should be free game.**

/END OF CONCLUDING NOTES


	8. Infiltrating the Waterfall Village

Based on/Inspired by Flashfox Tyrell05's Uzumaki Dynasty

_Naruto_ © Kishimoto

AUTHOR NOTES/ **Let it be known that I shall attempt to make each chapter from here on out 3000-5000 words, or more if possible, not counting these sidenotes. Whether or not I succeed, only time will tell.**

**And it occurs to me that during the process of the fight scenes that I should probably look into getting the help of a person who can do the Japanese jutsu name wherever it needs to be, because I am terrible at it. **

**So far, the only characters requested to be in the harem are Kurenai, Tsunade, and I think Anko. I'd have to double back on that one.**

**And yeah, sorry for the increeeedibly late update. Since moving into the new place, my new 3****rd**** shift job has thrown my sleeping cycle off majorly, and every day I get off is more of less spent sleeping in.**

**Plus, this Waterfall OVA event it throwing me off a little. I have some ideas, but I don't really have much yet connecting the dots, so yeah, that's always frustrating.**

**Well, here's what I've been able to make so far. Hopefully it's better than nothing, for everyone who has been so patient for an update.**

/END OF AUTHOR NOTES

* * *

CHAPTER 07/

A Few Hours Ago.

Gathered around an ex-Jōnin of Takigakure were three rogue ninja from Amegakure and their twelve men.

One of the males, Murasame, wore a sleeveless black shirt with gray pants, a brown leather belt, and dull yellow arm warmers. His chin-length gray hair spiked at the top above his hitae-ate. Lastly, he had a horizontal teal line that went over his nose under the eyes.

The other male, Kirisame, had some dark dull blue overalls with a light gray shirt underneath, and a long sleeved black shirt under that. Around his neck was a gray shoulder warmer. Covering the lower half of his face was a black facemask, and his hitae-ate was a full bandanna wrapped around his head, with brown hair poking out from under it, covering his left eye.

The last Amegakure ninja, Hisame, was a woman with no visible hitae-ate. She wore a pink tube top with a light green open shirt over it, exposing a good portion of her upper body and her midriff while her navy blue pants ended an inch or so above her knee. Her short light brown hair had a white hairband keeping it out of her eyes, and had blue earrings and red lipstick. All three ninja had their shuriken holsters on their right leg and kunai pouches behind them on the left side, although Kirisame had another pouch on the right side.

Their leader, Suien, had a goatee and long spiky hair with a tan colored bandana keeping it out of his face. He also wore a dark blue jacket with gray pants.

Suien stood in front of the three, while the 12 unremarkable, identically dressed ninja kneeled behind them. They had been discussing their battle plan to blackmail the leader of Taki in order to acquire the village's hidden stash of Hero Water, a powerful substance that could multiply the drinker's chakra levels exponentially, at the cost of a reduced lifespan equal to the proportion the user's chakra strength had increased.

Suien made it clear that despite his role as the leader of the village, Shibuki was little more than a coward who'd easily bend over backwards to their demand if they took the entire village hostage.

With that, he dismissed everyone and waited patiently for everything to come together. Unbeknownst to him, two other rogue shinobi were in the area, well on their way to the village.

* * *

All too quickly, the three nameless ninja accompanying Murasame were taken out with a Gatsūga from Kiba and Akamaru.

Murasame was able to avoid the attack, but was soon caught in a close range taijutsu match with Naruto, who was doing a good job at keeping him on the defensive. While not exactly a master at it, the power behind every strike Naruto made forced Murasame to dodge every blow, as even one would have dealt enough injury to throw off his rhythm and put him in an even worse position.

Before long, Murasame saw the shadow of the third genin, Shikamaru, approach him. Not willing to risk whatever effect the jutsu would have on him, he quickly retreated into the nearby waterfall, although an explosive tag thrown by Naruto left him with significant burn marks on the left side of his face and body as it blew up before he could escape.

With the rushing waters masking the attackers scent, Kiba couldn't track him, and the team was forced to put the matter on hold as they checked on the safety of Shibuki and the children. The children were unharmed, as was Shibuki, although he was handling the situation rather poorly not only as a village leader, but as a ninja as well.

"What a troublesome client…" Shikamaru sighed, a bit agitated that his Kagemane no Jutsu didn't get enough time to take hold of the enemy's shadow.

"Any idea who those guys were?" Kiba asked.

"If their headbands were genuine, then they were Ame ninja, or at least used to be."

"What would Ame ninja want here?"

"It probably has something to do with Shibuki's village. Or himself." Shikamaru surmised.

"Well we've stopped three of them, but one got away, and he's probably not alone," Naruto added.

"Well for now, one of us should stay behind here in case there are any more enemies around the perimeter while the other two accompany Shibuki to the village."

"Absolutely not! I will not allow it!" Shibuki rebuked.

The genin stared at the Takigakure leader in confusion and mild annoyance.

"Dude, why the hell not? You could be the target of an attempted assassination!" Kiba argued.

"We can manage this affair on our own." Shibuki responded.

"But we're-"

"That's enough, Kiba." Shikamaru interrupted.

"But why?"

"Because as the village leader, he knows that any alliance with another village, however strong, is not eternally binding. This means that the village entrance is a closely guarded secret, since it's the only easy way to access the village, and it's a secret he can't afford to have a potential future enemy knowing about."

"But right now we're not the enemy," Naruto countered.

"For now maybe, but later down the road? There could be any number of things on either side that can change that, Naruto."

"Well unless we deal with that rogue ninja now, odds are Shibuki's village won't have the luxury of worrying about it tomorrow," Kiba stated.

It took longer than the genin would have liked, but Shibuki, realizing their point, conceded and brought Naruto and Shikamaru to the entrance to the village disguised behind a waterfall while Kiba and Akamaru stayed behind to guard the kids.

The job was fairly uneventful until the duo picked up the scent of an enemy ninja.

They were fully prepared as Kirisame attempted to ambush them. Kirisame had trouble fighting a one-on-two battle and the Inazuka clan's heightened senses further put the ex-Ame ninja on the defensive. His Water Whip Jutsu could put some much needed distance when he needed it, but the movements of Kiba and his partner henged into his likeness were able to successfully dodge them. Before long Kirisame was worn out just from dodging while Kiba and Akamaru didn't look winded in the slightest.

Before the pair could close in for a finishing blow, a number of spear-shaped bolts of lightning caught them unprepared. Although they were spared from a direct hit, they were blown back from the force of the attack and were quickly incapacitated by the rogue Ame-nin, who didn't waste the opportunity to finally land an attack on the two. Kirisame then turned to face the new arrivals on their way to Takigakure.

The main feature of the two individuals before him was the identical black coats with red cloud designs.

* * *

After entering the village, Shikamaru sensed an ambush lying in wait for them. He couldn't tell for sure if Naruto noticed the attack or not, but it was painfully obvious Shibuki didn't, and the attackers would definitely go for the weakest target, in this case, the Taki leader.

Using a silent form of communication he had developed with Naruto and Kiba during their genin-test against Asuma, he informed Naruto to continue onward with Shibuki while he stayed behind to handle the Ame-nins that would try to follow them. Naruto confirmed the message and quickly urged Shibuki onward, although it was only slightly fast than before, a rather poor reflection on Taki's shinobi if this was the best their leader, ideally the strongest individual in the entire village, was capable of.

Taking his signature stance for planning, Shikamaru carefully bided his time until the enemy ninja grew impatient, deciding to surround the Konoha genin and finish him off before going after their target.

When the pineapple haired boy didn't move, the 6 fodder nin pulled out their kunai and prepared to end the youths life, taking one step at a time until they were almost close enough to end the matter. However, when they tried to take that final step, they found that none of them could lift if from the ground.

Thinking they had been tricked into an Earth style jutsu, they quickly looked to the ground, or rather, tried to look to the ground.

It was then that they noticed it wasn't just their feet, but their entire body couldn't move. Suddenly, their bodies began moving without their control, and they found the reason when the Konoha brat simply smiled and said, "Shadow capture success."

When they boy looked beneath him, the other 6 repeated the motion, and saw that the boy's shadow had split into six directions before connecting with theirs. Their heads were quickly raised and Shikamaru soon performed a hook punch to the empty space to his right. The ninja didn't comprehend why the genin decided on this course of action, but they didn't have to, since in a uniform motion, the 6 Ame-nin repeated the motion, only unlike with Shikamaru, who didn't have anything in the area he punched, each of their fist met with a fellow Ame-nin's face, going full circle as they simultaneously knocked each other out.

Dispelling his jutsu, Shikamaru watched the Ame rogue-nin collapse around him. Muttering the word "troublesome" with a sigh, he prepared to catch up with Naruto and their client until two more ninja appeared in front of him.

The first face, although slightly burned, belonged to Murasame, whom Shikamaru and his team were already familiar with. The other face belonged to Hisame, the sole kunochi in the entire group.

"Man, what a drag…Todays just not my day," Shikamaru responded.

Murasame, still irked about the burns to his body on account of the boy's teammate, quickly launched himself towards the shadow user. Shikamaru deduced that they either hadn't seen his technique used against the other six, or the man was just too furious to give a damn at the moment.

Since his field of expertise wasn't in close range combat, Shikamaru found himself having to constantly dodge Murasame's kicks and punches while also trying to put some distance between the two, although the Ame-nin wasn't letting him get enough before he was right in front of him throwing out more kicks and punches, using him as a proxy for his troublesome blonde teammate.

It didn't help Shikamaru that the other Ame-nin soon jumped in, right after he finally had a suitable moment to perform his Kagemane no Jutsu. Shikamaru was forced to cancel the jutsu before he could connect with Murasame's shadow, and then dodge a pincer attack of both fist and whip.

From how she had waited until he was about to connect his shadow to Murasame's, Shikamaru deduced that they knew what his jutsu did, and Murasame was keeping in close range with Shikamaru to keep his attention focused on the immediate threat while Hisame would act as backup whenever it looked like he had a moment to capture either of them in his jutsu.

Shikamaru began going through a plan in his head to handle the situation, but before he could act on it, a mass of back tendrils wrapped around his body, pinning his arms to his sides, and began constricting until he blacked out, before he lost consciousness, he way able to take in the expressions of the two opponents he had been fighting against, and they were as surprised about the turn of events as he was, meaning there was a third party in Taki, and they were NOT here to help the village.

/END OF CHAPTER 07

* * *

CONCLUDING NOTES/ **Surpriiiiise! The Akatsuki shows up early. But yeah, figured this was as good as any other way to spice up the Waterfall OVA event. Plus it gives me a good opportunity to add Fū as well. Bonus!**

**Taking some notes off Kishimoto here, in regards to Hidan's scythe. Apparently, there were more features planned for it, but it never got a proper display of all its abilities, unfortunately. So yeah, any thoughts on what other nifty things it could do would be awesome. Hidan probably won't show up for awhile, since im thinking about switching the partner pairings around a bit, but you never know, right? What gets written isn't always what I plan to write, it just ends up happening xD **/END OF CONCLUDING NOTES


End file.
